


Lola

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a song, Boys Kissing, Come Shot, Crossdressing, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: The Kinks are touring and Dave and Ray are at the bar drinking when a woman comes up to Ray and asks him if he would like to dance. Ray agrees, even though Dave tries to warn him that she is a man. They dance, share a bottle of champagne, and then decide to go back to Ray's hotel room together.





	Lola

"I couldn't help but admire you when you came in, and I am wondering if you would dance with me?" The woman had a dark brown voice and tanned skin to match, she smiled at Ray, who was surprised, as normally Dave was the one to get hit on.

"Dance? Well, I'm not the greatest dancer, but the fact that you asked, well, then, yes!" Ray agreed admiring the statuesque beauty. 

Dave tried to whisper that the person asking was a man, for he knew first hand in all of his wild times. Ray just looked at him, and went to the dance floor.

"What's your name, beautiful?" Ray asked the woman. She was about six feet tall, but Ray just figured it was her heels.

"Lola." She answered with a giggle. 

"Such a beautiful name, it suit's you well." Ray was charmed beyond the point of no return as Lola, reached around and brought them closer. She was strong, and Ray found himself liking a woman who could hold her own. 

Lola ran her fingers through her long dark hair as they danced. The band was on tour and had been to so many places and through so many time zones, time stood still and they were not sure what country they were in. Dancing with Lola was a nice break and Ray was having a great time!

Dave had another beer and chuckled to himself. 'Ray was going to be in for a big surprise later if they went back to the hotel to fuck. Then again, maybe Ray would like to fuck someone besides him. Anything was possible with his older brother.

After the music stopped, Ray asked Lola if she wanted a drink.

"Yes, please, champagne is my favorite, and they always have it here." She sighed.

Ray walked up to the bar and asked if he could get two glasses of champagne. The bar keep told him they only sold it by the bottle, because once opened, it's lost it's bubbles quickly. Ray told him he would take the bottle on ice and two glasses then pointed where Lola was sitting. 

When Ray came back, he sat down and explained. She nodded. 

"You and I, and a whole bottle of champagne for ourselves? Oh, you are trying to get me tipsy, aren't you?" She batted her false eyelashes and Ray gave one of his crooked grins.

"And just what if I was?" Ray asked. 

"Then I'd say get me drunk, I want you to seduce me!" Lola whispered. Ray was excited, he hadn't had a fuck since they had left. Ray and Dave were in separate rooms, and wouldn't dare have each other on the road anyway. 

Each drank more champagne and made small talk, Ray taking her hand into his as they did.

Dave watched from the bar, and when Mick and Pete showed up from the back where they were playing pool, they asked about Ray. Without saying a word, Dave pointed, and Mick and Pete looked. Mouths agape, they turned their heads back to Dave's and simple said, simultaneously, "But that's a..."

"Shhh...." I know that. Either my brother doesn't know or doesn't care. Doesn't matter he's having a good time and not breathing down our necks. The other two had no idea about he and Ray's relationship, and never would or it would be their ruin. Dave believed this is why the other two were baffled. They joked that Ray squeaked when he walked. Of course if they were making that joke, what were they doing? He wondered.

Ray got up, as well as Lola, and arm in arm they slowly walked over to the rest of the band. Each was tipsy and smiling, Ray looking like he'd just found a bride. 

 

"We're going back to my hotel room for some quality alone time." Ray slurred. Lola smiled, eyes half lidded with her false eyelashes. He opened the door for her, and outside they found a taxi that took them back to Ray's room.

Dave, Mick, and Pete chuckled and shook their heads. 

"I can't wait to hear about all this tomorrow when Ray is hung over and realized he was with a man." Mick snickered.

"Mick, you know I've got a thing for men and women, so knock it off!" Dave snapped.

"Oh yes, 'Dave the Rave' isn't it?" Mick added.

"Yeah, and there is good reason for that, but I'd never have either of you, much too straight and much to square!" With that, Dave turned around and paid his tab and went out to get a cab of his own. Mick and Pete looked at each other, shrugged, and did the same.

When Ray took Lola up to his room, he began to kiss her, his kisses rather sloppy due to his intoxication, but hers were as well. She ran her manicured nails through Ray's long brown hair, as he began to undress the object of his lust. 

"Lola, what a sexy name, and so beautiful." Ray purred, as he undid the zipper to her dress. Lola was now looking nervous, but Ray didn't notice. He pulled the dress down to see that Lola's breasts were padding and that she was actually a man.

"Lola...I don't understand..." tears ran down Lola's face, and she was afraid.

"I said I didn't understand, Lola, not that I didn't want you. I very much do, so undress as I undress, because I know exactly how to have a good time with you!" Ray promised. Lola wiped her face and finished undressing as Ray finished. Standing naked before each other, it was Ray's turn to grab Lola and breathe his warm breath in her ear, and kiss down her jawline. Their hips collided, as they were the same height and Ray whispered how he was going to fuck her like the lady she was. Lola blushed, and walked over to the bed. 

Ray climbed on top of her and thrust against her as he kissed her neck, and devoured her lips. The kisses they shared were warm, wet, and passionate, and Ray could no longer hold back.

"I wanna fuck you Lola." Ray whispered, and she nodded. Grabbing lotion off of the bed side table, he put some on his fingers, and inserted them. She lifted and spread her legs crying as Ray fucked her with his fingers. He stopped and added the third, and Lola arched her back, again crying in a fit of passion. 

"You ready for me, love?" Ray asked.

"Fuck me, Ray, I've wanted you all night!" Feeling flattered, Ray lubed his cock up, and slid it into Lola. She was hot and tight, and when Ray moved, she ran her hands all over herself, just like a woman. To Ray, he felt like she was both, and maybe she felt that way, too. Either way, Ray was beyond turned on, as he thrust harder and harder into Lola, as she reached out for Ray. 

Getting close, Ray kissed her again and again, his body moving against Lola's cock. She breathed hard into his mouth, cries hitching in her throat.

"Oh baby, I'm so close!" Lola shouted before painting her belly and chest with her warm come. This in turn set Ray off, and with a few more thrusts he was filling his Lola with his hot seed. 

When they were finished, Ray pulled out, come oozing out as well. He kissed her cheek and asked if she would stay.

"You really want me to? Most men just want to fuck me and then kick me out." Lola confessed.

"Lola, I'm not like everybody else, I want you to stay." Ray smoothed her hair, and cuddled close. They spent the night together, and in the morning, Lola got up and dressed before Ray had gotten up. Quietly, she slipped out the door, makeup a mess and her clothes not much better. It had been worth it, however.

Later, Ray would wake up, knowing she was gone and that was how things had to be. He got pen and a paper and wrote up a song about her, that he would later play, whether anyone cared or not.


End file.
